Not the only unseen
by Delialiah
Summary: Not a single person could see him, except for me. 'Wind, take me home,' he said. So I did.' This is my first fan fiction. I don't owe Rise or the Guardians. I'm not sure about the rating yet, so it's rated T for safety. I hope you like it. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my first fan fiction.**

_POV: the wind_**  
**

Not a single person could see him, except for me. No one could touch him. No one could hear him, except for me. He tried so hard, but nothing worked. He wanted attention. That's the main reason behind the Blizzard of '68. The Easter Bunny wasn't so happy about it.

I am as old as time. I saw Jack's childhood, his death and his new birth. MiM didn't look after him, so I did. I stood by him all the time. And he didn't notice me. Never. I was with him for over 300 years, but he never heard my voice. I could never feel me, as I tried to comfort him. He was so sad and I couldn't help him at all. He wouldn't show it to anyone. Only I saw it. I could hear him, but he couldn't hear me.

I was with him when Pitch attacked tooth's palace. I was with him when the guardians lost fate in him. And yet he doesn't see me. No one ever does. No one, but the Moon. I could feel there was something wrong with Jack. I moved to him. He was with baby tooth. In front of him was his staff. In two. Probably Pitch's fault. Jack seemed lost. I sat next to him. Not that he would notice. ''Don't give up Jack, '' I whispered, ''I know you can. Please. I know you can't hear me, but please listen. You shouldn't give up. You're the one person who can beat Pitch. So please. Listen to me.'' He didn't react. Not like he could hear me. ''Just believe,'' I whispered. For some reason the bow in his hand started to glow. He became happy again. My job was done. I moved away. As I looked he flew away with his staff. ''Wind, take me home,'' he said. So I did.

It has been months since Jack and the others guardians defeated Pitch at Jack's lake. I waited for Jack to return to here, but he didn't. North had room enough for one more spirit. I played at the ice. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't skate as well as Jack. I heard someone coming. That person skated right trough me. It hurt so much. That's why I usually float around. So no one can walk trough me. I looked at the person it was Jack. He seemed surprised. Did he notice he skated trough me? ''Hello,'' Jack asked, ''is anyone there.'' I moved from my spot and released a soft breeze. ''Just the wind, '' he mumbled. He didn't notice me. Never. I'm just the wind. I was about to leave when I heard Jack again. He was laughing and playing on the ice. If he only noticed me.

''MiM, why? Why can no one, not even spirits see me? Why am I so lonely? Just answer me. Say something. I only want to be seen. To be able to be heard. Please MiM. I don't know what to do…'' I said out loud. Not like anyone could hear me. But as always MiM remained silence. I left the pound, leaving Jack behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hi,_**

**_first I want to thank some people._**

**_At first my proofreader: Sandstorm-cat. She helps me a lot, especially with the grammar._**

**_And RadicalCat and Left-to-die for their nice reviews._**

**_So thanks a lot :D_**

There's one person who can see me, but I can't stand him. He's my older brother: the south wind, or South, for short. He can't stand me either so we're even. At first I tried being around him, because he's the only one who could see me. And apparently he doesn't like me. He thinks I'm an annoying brat. Not that he's that much older. The first hundred years of my existence, I tried being friends. Or at least to see each other once in a time. The last time didn't go well. Since then he avoids me. We used to be friends, years ago. But he changed. So he decided to run off. That was also the last time I spoke to someone, who actually heard me. Being me is lonely sometimes. I decided to visit the pole. I think it's a magical place. And the elves are so cute. I love to see how they try to help. From bad to worse. And I'm still hoping for MiM to say something or to help me out. My best shot is at that stone. I've been visiting it monthly for the past hundreds of years. I don't count the years anymore. I lost it somewhere in a million. But for now, I'm still hoping for a reaction. But so far no good. But I can't give up hope yet. That's all I have left.

Something wasn't right. The Yeti's were walking around panicking. Shouldn't they be preparing? Even the Elves seemed shocked. What happened here? The whole place was a mess. All the toys were shattered and spread over the entire workshop. Like there had been a storm. Some of the yetis were mumbling some indistinct things. How North knew what it meant, was for me a mystery. ''This is horrible, '' said North. ''What happened here?'' Some Yetis started to mumble. And they were making wild gestures.''What? '' North said shocked, ''Are you sure?'' Again the Yeti mumbled something. I wanted to know what happened. I was curious. ''Call the guardians, '' North said, ''We have a problem.''

That's my cue. Now, find Jack and take him to the pole. Let's hope he's in Burgess. I had luck. He was having a snowball fight with some children. As usual, he was winning. I was just in time. The Northern lights appeared above the sky. Jack noticed it. He seemed surprised. ''Why would North need all of us?'' he asked himself. That's something I wanted to know as well. ''Wind, '' he said, ''take me to the pole.'' So I did. He was quiet. I guess he's worried. He didn't notice we arrived at the pole. I created a breeze to tell him we were at the pole. He reacted. ''I wonder what's going on?'' He asked himself. I wish I knew the answer.

Sandy and Tooth had already arrived at the pole. Tooth was flitting around nervous, surrounded by little fairies. One noticed Jack and flew right at him.

''Hi Baby Tooth, '' he said. Baby Tooth flew around Jack, happily chirping. ''So, what's up with the gloomy faces? I had to stop my snowball fight. I was winning''

''Just look around, '' said North, ''Someone destroyed nearly my whole workshop.''

'''Who? ''asked Tooth.

''We don't know.'' Said North, ''that's why I called you here.''

''Sorry I'm late, '' Said Bunnymund as he walked in. ''those stupid rabbit holes.''

He walked right trough me. It hurt. A human walking trough you hurts a lot, but when a spirit or guardian does, it hurt ten times more.

''Watch it, '' I said knowing no one would hear me.

''So, '' said Jack, ''You brought us here and you don't even know who did this?''

''Sort of,'' replied North. ''But I have a feeling in my belly that...''

''Hold on, '''meddled Bunnymund in. ''We came here for a feeling in your belly?''

Within three seconds everyone was arguing. Bunnymund and Jack were mad for coming for nothing and Tooth was busy to calm down her fairies. Sandy was the only one who remained calm. He was also the first one to notice the globe. There was something odd about it.

The lights were flickering. The others were too busy fighting to notice. Sandy did notice. He was creating images of the globe above his head, but was ignored. This is already the second time they ignore him. Baby tooth was the first to notice. She began to flit around incredibly fast. It was cute to see. I wish I could help them. Tooth noticed the lights as well. Now both she and sandy were trying to go through the other guardians.

I decided to check to globe myself. I liked the globe: it was one of the only things I could touch. I floated above it. Except for the flickering part. There is one more reason I like the Globe: the lights. I don't know it's me or the globe, but once I touch a light, I can see the child connected to it. I saw a small flickering light. I decided to touch it.

This child had a nightmare. I could see a fearlings, only it seemed different. I touched it. I felt apart immediately. Weird. Fearlings are supposed to be filled with emotions, hate, anger, sadness or something. This one was emotionless, lifeless. Like someone had grabbed some sand placed it together. This was definitely not Pitch. But then, who was it? I opened my eyes. The light shines brightly, instead of flickering. I was just about to touch another light when something was thrown at my head. I gave a scream and lost my balance. After all these years I still react when something is thrown at me. I looked at the thing that was thrown at my head: It was a toy. Who was throwing toys? It was Tooth.

''Will you listen, '' she said angry. ''Look at the Globe. Something is completely wrong. Look at the lights.'' She pointed at the Globe and it had effect. They stopped their fight. Then they all looked at the globe. ''You're right, '' North said, ''something is wrong.''

''Maybe the globe is just broken, '' said Jack, ''I mean, isn't it really old?''

''The Globe can't be broken. '' Said Tooth. Sandy nodded approvingly. ''There must be something wrong.'' She said.

There was something wrong. Someone decided to use Pitch's nightmare sand. Someone who clearly had no idea how to use it properly. Not that I minded. It was only good news if that new enemy had no idea how to use it.

''But what, '' North asked, '' we defeated Pitch. He couldn't have regained his strength already. We would have noticed that.''

''Any other spirits who want to destroy the guardians,'' asked Jack.

Sandy shook his head.

''You're right Sandy, '' Bunnymund said, ''I can't think of anyone either. You any ideas Tooth?''

''No, '' she replied worried. "Who would do such thing.''

''That would be me.'' A voice said.

Then the shocking moment came. I knew that voice. I looked at the direction of it. I was right. It was him.

South.

_**I hope you liked it!**  
_


End file.
